More Than I Can Say
by PJOHoO4lyfe
Summary: Percy and Annabeth meet each other when Percy helps Annabeth on her first day of work. Will something come from that? I'm sorry, I'm terrible at summaries. Rated T because better safe than sorry.
1. Chapter 1

**And yet again I start a new story. Lets start the new story.**

 **Percy's POV**

"Wake up!" Shouts Nico.

"2 more minutes, _please!_ " I plead.

"No, it's almost 9:00. Work starts at 9:30. Jason and Leo are already waiting for us."

"What?! 9:00." I exclaim jumping out of bed, luckily I slept fully clothed tonight.

"Yup. Now hurry up or we'll be late." Nico says. He is already dressed.

Nico, Jason, Leo, Grover, and I all decided to get apartments next to each others. Of course we paired up, well, except for Grover, he got his own apartment, but he was barely ever here. Nico and I paired up, while Jason and Leo paired up.

I hurried to the bathroom to get ready. Within 10 minutes I was out.

Nico started laughing.

"What? Is there something on my face."

He shook his head, "Your shirt...inside out." He managed to get out between laughs.

I look down, "Oh, oops." I blush and run inside to fix my shirt.

I rush out of the bathroom. "There, I'm ready, finally."

"It's 9:14. Shut up and get out the door, Jackson. We're going to be late." Nico yells.

"Yes sir." I say before stepping out the door. I see Leo and Jason waiting in Jason's car.

"Finally. I was about ready to go check if you guys were alive." Leo says as a get in.

"Good morning to you, too." I grumble and Nico gets in. Jason starts driving, slightly faster than usual, as we are going to be late otherwise.

We arrive at the hotel at 9:31. Hopefully that one minute won't matter. We rush in and I am greeted with a new unfamiliar, stern looking face.

"Hello, my name is Jaden Price **. I randomly came up with this name, if is some famous person with this name I did not use their name on purpose.** Mr. Price to you." The guy now named says.

"Your bosses, Mr. D and Chiron, are not currently here. They will be here within 15 minutes, but until then I will be your boss. You guys are late!" He yells.

"By one minute Mr. Price." Leo says.

"So now one minute does matter? You should be here five minutes _early,_ not even one minute late!" He yells again.

"Well-" Leo starts.

But Jason butts in, "We are truly sorry Mr. Price, it won't happen again."

"Good. Because you teenagers these days haave no discipline. Back in my day-" From that point I zone out.

I wake when I see Mr. D and Chiron walk in. Finally!

"Hello, Mr. Price." Chiron says walking to us. "I see you've found the boys. Thank you, you can leave now."

Mr. Price glares at us and walks off.

"Good morning, boys." Chiron says, "We have a new waitress today, I thought one of you could help her."

We stood there.

"I actually had Percy in mind." Chiron adds. Exactly what we were waiting for.

"Okay, um, where do I go?" I ask.

"Wait here, she'll arrive any second." Chiron tells me.

We stand there some more until we see a girl walk in. She has blond hair, and as she comes closer I realize she also has stormy gray eyes. I can tell by looking at her, she is the type of girl who doesn't like to be messed with.

"Hello, you must be Annabeth Chase." Chiron says with a kind smile.

"Yeah. Thats me." She replies. She sounds nervous, but at the same time confident.

"Welcome to the Half-Blood Resort **.(I'm sorry for the terrible name, I couldn't think of anything.)** Percy here," he gestures to me. I wave, "will be helping you today."

She nods.

"I will give you your uniform tomorrow, you can use today to just adapt to the resort and look around. Maybe later you can take a few orders, if you're up for it." He tells her.

"Percy, you can show Annabeth around and tell her everything she needs to know. Okay?" Chiron says.

"Yeah, sure." I say.

 **And that is the first chapter. Please review, favorite, and/or follow. I know its short, but its only the beginning…**

Yours in demigodishness and all that peace out!


	2. Chapter 2: Analysing

**Okay, I'm back. With no reviews, no favorites, and no follows. Oh well, I'll be waiting!**

 **Annabeth's POV**

I'm really nervous right now, but I have to look confident. I am supposed to be shown around by this boy who I'm guessings name is Percy. When I first saw him, I thought he'd be like those to-popular-for-you-kids in school, with his tousled raven black hair, and sea green eyes. I wondered how he could've gotten eyes like that, they were so fascinating! I mean, I'd seen people with green eyes, but sea green eyes…

Anyways I _thought_ he'd be like that, but when he spoke to Chiron he didn't sound like it. He sounded almost shy, but not quite. I like to figure people out, I make first guesses and then revise them. Percy was going to be a hard person to figure out.

"Um...Annabeth?" Percy says.

I snap back into reality.

"Yeah?" I say back to him.

"You're about to walk into the pool." He gestures downward.

I look and see I'm in the pool area. I shift my eyes down to where Percy was gesturing, I was at the rim of the pool. I blushed and stepped back.

"Oh...sorry, I was just... _thinking._ "

"Thinking, huh?" He considers this.

"Yes, thinking."

"About what?" Percy asks. Okay so he's curious.

"About you." I decide to say after debating whether to tell him the truth or not.

He gives me a funny look. I feel my cheeks warm, "Not in that way, I was thinking about well, I was pretty much analysing your first impression."

"Oh? And what did you analyse about my first impression?" He makes quotation marks when he says _analyse._

"Nothing really. You didn't give me a lot to work with, now did you?" I say pointedly.

"Well I didn't actually think somebody would analyse a first impression, I didn't even mean to give." He retorts.

"You're annoying, you know that?" I joke.

He pouts.

"Oh come on, don't give me that face, you know very well I was joking." I say laughing.

He smiles a dorky smile.

"I barely know you, you haven't told me anything about yourself. All I could pick up was you like analysing stuff." Percy says. "Why don't we sit down and get to know each other better."

"Well, if I'm going to be stuck working with you the whole day, we might as well get to know each other better."

He grabs my wrist (not romantically of course) and drags me up a small hill. On top he sits down and pulls me down with him.

"Okay then." I say slowly.

"Lets start with the basics. My name is Perseus Jackson, but people call me Percy. My favorite color is blue, and as a joke my mom makes blue food for me. I was born in Manhattan and moved here to California last year. I am 17 years old and I was born on August 18th." Percy rambles.

"Okay," I take a deep breath and start, "My name is Annabeth Chase. I don't really have a favorite color. I was born in San Francisco **(I'm not actually sure she was born there, but lets just pretend for now).** I am also 17 years old and I was born on July 12th. Which officially makes me older than you."

"Well, not that much older. Lets not forget I'm taller than you." He says.

"Only by a couple inches, or so." I say back to him.

"Same thing with the age, only by a couple months or so." He mocks. "We better get going if you want to make it back for lunch."

"Okay." I say getting up.

Percy smiles. Oh no, whats he thinking now?

"Last one to the bottoms a rotten egg." He yells running.

"Oh come on you've got to be kidding me. What are you, 8?' I say running down.

He beats me, but only because he got a head start.

I follow him into the kitchen where he talks to one of the chefs and brings out two plates. He hands one to me. It has a burger, with fries on it. He leads me to a table and sits down.

"We have 15-20 minutes for lunch usually, but its your first day today and we don't really have any work to get back to so take your time."

I sit down as well.

 **Terrible ending. You shouldn't be expecting good endings from me though. Anyways** _ **please**_ **review, follow, favorite. Lets say I won't update until I don't get at least 2 reviews. Thats a pretty low number, so hopefully it'll be achieved soon.**

Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!


	3. Chapter 3: Making a Point

**You guys gave me reviews, and favorites, and follows. Thank you so much for that.**

 **Now I will give you chapter 3.**

 **Percy's POV**

"So, what do you do here?" Annabeth asks me.

"I'm a waiter, but sometimes I take over as lifeguard-because I just love water." I answer.

"So you have two jobs? Cool!" She says.

I look at her. Her grey eyes seem so alert and lively. She looks down at her food and pokes at it.

"Yeah, I guess." I say. "Hey you know you don't have to eat that if you don't want to." I tell her.

"Oh ok, I'm kinda full." She sounds relieved.

I laugh.

"So lets get going." I stand up and offer my hand. She rolls her eyes, laughing and takes it. I led her to some of the tables outside.

A woman signaled to me. I walked over to here and Annabeth followed me. "Excuse me, could I have a glass of water?" She asked.

"Oh yeah, sure." I smiled and then walked away.

We enter the kitchen. I grab a glass and a jar of water. Annabeth takes the jar from me and walks out.

"Okay, then." I shake my head and follow her.

Once we are there, I set the table on the glass and Annabeth pours the water. I don't know what she intended to do, but I decided to go along with it.

"Thank you." The woman says.

I nod in response.

"What was that supposed to be?" I asked Annabeth.

She shrugged. "I wanted help, and I'm pretty sure you would've dropped it."

I scoffed. "No I wouldn't."

"Sure, keep telling yourself that." She said.

"Hey!"

She rolled her eyes.

"Anyways, it's 3:30, we should get back to Chiron and Mr. D." I grabbed her wrist and pulled her to the lobby.

Once we reached the lobby Annabeth wriggled her wrist out of my grasp.

"What was that for?" She asked me rubbing her wrist.

"I don't know. I wanted to make a point." I told her.

"And this point was…?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Um...Thats for me to know and you to not know." I quickly responded.

"You said that wrong." She pointed out.

"No because you will not find out...ever...I think." I retorted.

She sighed and put her hands up, "I give up."

I smirked.

"Hello Percy. Hello Annabeth. Have you guys had a nice day?" Chiron walked up to us.

"Yes. We served a glass of water and Annabeth helped me with that." I said, and then realized how stupid that sounded. My cheeks warmed.

Chiron nodded.

"Okay. It's only the first day I guess." He resolved.

"Yeah…"I said nervously.

"Okay. Your work is done. Have a good rest of the day." Chiron dismissed before walking away.

"So, do you have a ride?" I asked Annabeth.

"Uh, yeah, but thanks for the offer. See you tomorrow?" Annabeth replied.

"Yeah. Bye!" I waved and then turned on my heel.

 **Annabeth's POV**

Work wasn't actually all that bad. Percy seemed like a nice guy, and so did his friends, but I barely knew them. I was excited for work tomorrow.

I parked in the driveway and went inside. I didn't see my dad so I went straight up to my room. I don't have anything that I have to do. My first day was short, so I had plenty of time. I open my book and read. I love reading. Most people would think I liked reading non-fiction or something, but I don't. I like fiction and fantasy. I like books with a story, with characters.

After about an hour, my dad knocks on my door. I shut my book. And he enters.

"Hey Annabeth, how was work?" He asks.

"Good. I met this guy named Percy who led me around." I told him.

"Thats good." He replied. "So I'm thinking about ordering pizza for dinner, what do you think?"

"Now? It's like 5:00." I tell him.

"Not now, I'm just asking."

"Oh ok. Yeah sure, pizza sounds good."

"Okay. I'll leave you to whatever you are doing now, Sweetie." He leaves the room and closes the door behind him.

I don't feel like reading anymore, so I turn on my phone. I scroll through my playlist. Believe it or not, I like music. Most people are very surprised by me. They expect me to be nerdy, but I'm not. And that's what shocks them.

I've always hated stereotypes. Especially the one about people with blond hair being dumb. I couldn't disagree more with that. I hate that your hair color defines you, because it doesn't. And anyone logical would know that.

Thinking about this makes me frustrated. So I go back to looking through my music. I stop at _Life of the Party_ by Shawn Mendes. The song fits my mood.

By the chorus, I am singing along. I don't consider myself a good singer, but who cares.

 _We don't have to be ordinary_

 _Make your best mistakes_

' _Cause we don't have the time to be sorry_

 _So baby be the life of the party_

 _I'm telling you to take your shot_

 _It might be scary_

 _Hearts are gonna break_

' _Cause we don't have the time to be sorry_

 _So baby be the life of the party_

 _Come out tonight, come out tonight_

 _There's no one standing in your way_

 _Come out tonight, come out tonight_

 _We don't care what them people say_

 _We don't care what them people say_

I really liked this song, Shawn Mendes is a really good singer.

I didn't know what to do so I continued listening to music and matching it to my life.

 **I know this wasn't exactly long, but yeah. I do not own Life of the Party, Shawn Mendes does...I think.**

 **Anyways please review!**

 **Yours in demigodishness and all that. Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4: Nothing Going On Between Us

**You guys are so amazhang! Summer break has started so I'll try to update more.**

 **Percy's POV**

I was happy that Chiron had let me go early with Annabeth. Otherwise I'd have to stay until 7:00 or something. I didn't know what to do though. Most people say to read when you're bored, but I don't even try reading because of my dyslexia.

Nico, Leo, and Jason still had to stay. So I was all alone. I decided to walk into Nico's room and look around. His bed is neatly made, probably because he had nothing to do when I was asleep, and everything is properly placed.

I go back to my room. The bed is a mess and so is the rest of the room. Typical me, I guess. The sun is up and shines through the windows. I look out of the window. Green grass and trees are draped in sunlight. Everything looks so perfect.

I couldn't say the sky was cloudless because it had a few clouds here and there. I didn't care, though. It added to the effect. The sky was bright blue, but not like Jason's eyes, a little bit darker.

I lazed around for who knows how long. I thought about Annabeth, she seemed like a nice girl. I couldn't stay focused on one thought, though. Thank you so much ADHD. It felt like forever, but soon Nico walked into my room.

"Hey Nico." I waved.

"Hey Percy. Were you let out early?" He asked.

"Yeah, Annabeth and I were. I should've told you, but it slipped my mind." I replied.

"It's okay. I brought dinner. I'll just take a shower and then we can eat. Okay?" He told me.

"Yeah, okay. Call me when you're done." Nico turned on his heel and closed the door behind him.

Nico was a quick shower-er. So within 10 minutes he called me down for dinner.

I quickly descended the stairs and strolled into the kitchen. Nico had casually put out two plates. On them were two slices of pizza each. Yay! It was pizza night.

"Don't worry Percy, there's more for you. I know that two slices will barely fill you up." Nico informed me. I rolled my eyes and smiled.

"I can't argue with that." I told him.

Nico sat down and took a small bite out his pizza. I was glad he was eating, some days he barely ate.

I picked up a slice and took a big bite out of it. We were pretty silent.

Nico was a slow eater, so I'd finished way before him, even though I had like, 5 or 6 slices of pizza. We never waited for each other to finish, we never felt the need to, so I put away my plate and went upstairs to my room.

I was really tired. I didn't know why. Probably from lack of sleep. I barely slept last night. I quickly got ready for bed.

Within half an hour, I felt myself drifting off.

 **Annabeth's POV**

I was starving and it was finally dinner time. I walked downstairs and the smell of pizza welcomed me.

"Hey Annabeth. Take a seat." My dad called from the kitchen. I pulled out a chair and sat down.

My dad walked out of the kitchen holding two plates. He set one down in front of me and the other in the place across me.

I lifted my pizza slice and took a bite. My dad did the same. We didn't say anything for a while, I wouldn't mind if we'd continue like that, but my dad broke the silence.

"So, hows the pizza?" He asked.

"Good." I responded.

"So this guy...Whats his name?" My dad snapped his fingers trying to remember his name.

"Percy." I suggested.

"Yes, Percy. Is there anything-" He started.

"No dad! He's barely a friend. He was just assigned the job of showing me around. Nothing else." I defended.

"Okay, okay." He put his hands up.

My dad kept trying to make an effort to talk to me, but failed tragically each time. Luckily I finished dinner quickly and could escape his attempts to talk to me. I didn't know why, but I felt really distant. I went up to my room, closed the door and collapsed on my bed.

I was really tired and it was only 8:30. I guess I shouldn't have woken up at 4 am and only gotten 4 hours of sleep. I was just nervous, I didn't want to be late on the first day of work. And I slept at midnight because I was too stressed about messing up at work to fall asleep. I thought through my first day of work and actually I had a really good time. Percy was a funny, nice guy and if I got to talk to him the whole time then I'd be happy.

I crawled under the covers and looked up at the ceiling. I hoped that I would make more friends at work. Could I even call Percy a friend? We hadn't officially stated we were friends. I settled on calling him the-dude-from-work-who-showed-me-around for now. I know, pathetic, but hey, at least I could call him something now.

After about 15 minutes of my stupidness, I fell asleep.

 **And thats it for now. It's really short, but I couldn't just give you nothing after you guys were so amaZHANG!**


End file.
